The Cancer Center of the University of North Carolina, founded in 1975, is primarily a research center. Its prime purpose is to create a basic interdisciplinary center composed of independent faculty members working cooperatively and to develop research in clinical oncology programs in relation to our basic programs. In this application we seek continued support of major programs in tumor virology, chemical carcinogenesis, and tumor immunology, further development of antineoplastic drug program and the development of new programs in Cancer Cell Biology including Regulation of Cell Growth and Cell Structure and Membranes, Recombinant DNA, and Epidemiology. Our established core facilities, the Tissue Culture Facility, Glassware, Electron Microscopy and Protein Chemistry will be developed further. In addition, several new facilities will promote the interdisciplinary intent of the Center. These include Biohazards and Virus Containment units, Nucleic Acid Hybridization Facility, Immunoreagents Laboratory, Enzyme Laboratory and Animal Irradiator Unit. In the clinical area we are developing new research program in Medical Oncology and Chemotherapy, Lung Cancer, Brain Tumor, Skin Malignancy, Radiobiology, and Nursing Oncology and introducing basic research components to Gynecologic Mailignancy and Pediatric Oncology. Development of our clinical oncology efforts will go hand in hand with the further build-up of community out-reach efforts throughout the State through our Area Health Education Centers (AHEC) network. This effort will be centralized and coordinated by a new Office of Cancer Control. To a group of 20 faculty members associated with the Center since its inception we have recruited in the past two years 14 talented new faculty members appointed in 7 departments. We have plans to recruit 12 additional faculty members within the next two years. The funds requested are largely to help staff our programs, equip and operate our core facilities and administer this growing Center.